bakuganvestroiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ally Fujisaki
Ally Fujisaki (同盟国なでしこ Arry Fujisaki) Is one of the protagonist in anime series Bakugan. Ally is an Aquos battler. She has a trap Tripod Tigrerra and uses Seflyn as her Guardian Bakugan. Profile *Age: 15(debut)currently 16. *School Level: 3(middle school) currently 1(high school) *Gender: Female *Main Attribute: Aquos *Guardian Bakugan: Seflyn Anime Ally is a Tomboy girl.She loves to play bakugan with the others. Ally is always Arguing with Marucho when they first met.She has a very bond with her bakugan Seflyn,because she is very obedient and a same personality as her,She later evolves into Angelo Seflyn when Elfin gives her the Aquos Energy. She becomes part of the Resistance when Marucho challenged her into a battle.She and the rest of the kids and the Top ten brawler went to New Vestroia because of Naga's hybrid army Taygen who's finally beat her. She shown a crush on Ace when she first met him and beat him in a battle.Her brother was lost when they seperated in an avalanche.In episode 13,She battles Mylene along with Ace but lost because Macubass's ABSIDS attack.She found by Dan after Seflyn told them. In episode 20,She battles Mylene and Shadow with Dan and free Ace,Marucho,Shun,Ikuto,and Hikari.She battles Prince Hydron along Ruki and win the battle.She wnt to Earth along with Dan and the others with the free bakugan. In season 2,She battle Mylene again and almost lose but thanks to Percival's Tornado Gunner and able to save the Aquos energy.In episode 31,She knews that her brother was Nagi and she gave him a hug. In episode 37 she battles Ace alongside Runo and lost on purpose for Ace.She has a crush on Dan after he saves her live from Macubass Radiant Claw.In the End of the series 3,she and Dan went on a date and reveals that se and he just want to be friends. In episode 37,She shown jealousy when Runo has a crush on Dan. In "Bakugan Battlers Back" She helps Runo In her Restaurant to increase her allowance from her Mother,she and Runo get along very well and sometimes argue. In episode 6,She battles Shun & Marucho with Ruki to try their Energy from Oberus and Frosch,then they able to beat them. In episode 12,She battles Alice so she can able to make Alice to normal and free from the Vexos,with the help from Christopher,She is able to defeat Alice and make her normal. Its unknown,that its revealed in episode 1 that her father died when in the incident about her lost Brother. In episode 40,she helped Ikuto against Mylene and Volt and lost due the effects of the Trap field but Ace forward says even she lost her attribute energy but he still saying the best, In the last episode,She helped with the resistance against Naga with his army except Rabeeder and Tricloid with the resistances and able to win it make Naga frozen in the doom dimension forever.The reistances went to the Amusement park to celebrate their last battle against Naga. Relationship Resistance Dan Kuso: When Ally first time meet Dan, She's very shy of him that his say she is very pretty better than Runo and Mira and makes her blush. In episode 10,When Dan says that she is too worry about Ace and teases her makes her mad. After in season 2,Dan saves her life from Macubass attack making her likes him until the end of series,she date with dan for a movie that she want to see and Seflyn saying it and she says to Seflyn not to speak again. Ace Grit: Ally develops a crush on him, although she is very shy to say it to him but after Baron says that Ace already ha an interested in Mira in episode 37 she awfully cried but,after Ace said that she is a good battler making her happy and hug him making him to blush,It's revealed that she keeps photo of Ace in her phone and also Tag mostly with Ace.In the end of series 5,She and Ace went to the park together with the resistance and seen again in the bench kissing Ace on the cheek on the background. When Ace been get a cursed mark in his neck she always taking care of him, later in episode 37,he gives Ally a kiss in the cheek and the resistance shocked (except Hikari,Nagi,and Alice). Baron Leltoy: In series 6,she and Baron becomes close friend and also teasing Ace or the others and in series 5,she talks oftenly with Baron if he is in love with Runo or Hikari making Baron blushes. Runo Misaki: Ally also has a great friendship with Runo after get her job helping Runo on her parents cafe sometimes they get often Mad each other complain about Dan. Alice Gehabich: Ally has a friendship between her and Alice, they both get closer together when they work together. Other Brawlers Jenny: Ally has a great friendship with Jenny in episode 37 fighting against Ace and Jewels.She and Jenny win the battle due to Ace purposely lose and using "Aquos Haos Double Combo". Bakugan Ally is an Aquos brawler. *Aquos Seflyn(Guardian Bakugan) **Aquos Angelo Seflyn(Evolved Guardian-Evolved in Episode 27) **Aquos Magic Seflyn(Evolved Guardian-Evolved in Episode 52) **Aquos Heaven Seflyn(Evolved Guardian-Evolved in Episode 30) *Aquos Tripod Tigrerra(Bakugan Trap) *Aquos Deep Ray(Battle Power) Gate Cards used: Season 4: *'Aquos Whirlpool': Prevent your opponents attack. *'Aquos Saber Blade': Nulifies your opponents abilities and Adds 300 Gs to Aquos Bakugan. *'Aquos Freezer': Freezes your opponent. *'Aquos Darkus Collaboration': Adds 300 Gs to Aquos and Darkus bakugan and decreases 400 Gs of your opponents. (Given by Ace) *'Pyrus Aquos Haos Triple Node': Adds 300 Gs to Aquos,Pyrus,and Haos bakugan. (Nagi & Hikari have) Season 5: *'Aquos Underworld': Paralyze your opponent. *'Aquos Underwater': Freezes your opponent and decrease 100 G. *'Aquos Violent Wave': Adds 200 Gs for Aquos Bakugan. *'Aquos Darkus Subterra Rise': Doubles G power for Aquos,Darkus,and Subterra bakugan. Season 6: *'Aquos Jam': Prevents opponents attack. Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan battle brawlers